The Flying Dutchman
Summary The Flying Dutchman is a recurring character in Spongebob Squarepants. He is a ghost that haunts the seas because he was never put to rest. He likes to scare innocent fish. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Flying Dutchman Origin: Spongebob Squarepants Gender: Male Age: Over 5,000 years old (Claims to be this old) Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7 due to being a ghost), Teleportation (Used in Shanghaied ''to block SpongeBob and Patrick from leaving his ship with his dining sock, and in ''Born Again Krabs to transport himself and Mr. Krabs to Davy Jones' Locker), Fear Manipulation, BFR (Can send people into The Void, the Fly of Despair and Davy Jones' Locker. His ship cannot be left by natural means, as people will instantly find themselves back in there, should they try to escape, and the only way out is through a door that leads to a perfume department), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot green fire from his mouth or nostrils), Shapeshifting, Levitation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can open portals), Magic (Can grant wishes), Curse Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness (Threatened the audience), Illusion Creation (Created several illusions to terrify Squidward in Ghost Host), Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Took the souls of Spongebob and his friends in The Legends of Boo-kini Bottom) Attack Potency: Wall level (Has been shown to effortlessly deal with the main cast at their peak) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with SpongeBob) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (Should be at least comparable to his original self, a regular human) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, Intangibility makes him very difficult to directly damage or kill. Stamina: High Range: A few centimeters physically, Extended melee range via hax (Can make soul deals at about this range, as it´s the size of Bikini Bottom) Standard Equipment: 'His handbag (Occasionally wears this, and claims to store people's souls in there. ''Money Talks showcased that it also has pixie dust inside) '''Intelligence: Average (Is an experienced ghost pirate and soul dealer) Weaknesses: Short-tempered. Note: While the Flying Dutchman is portrayed as perfectly tangible in some episodes, these instances should be chalked up as Plot-Induced Stupidity as they heavily contradict his natural physiology. Feats: *Respect thread *Once sent Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Lord Poltergeis, and his crew into the Void Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Fly Of Despair:' The Dutchman opens a zipper-like portal and then he tosses his opponent into a nightmarish abyss. Gallery tumblr lh1h15mF7N1qa7jbi.gif|Would anyone else like to enter the Fly Of Despair? Dutchbomb.png|The Dutchman's nuke form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: King Neptune (Spongebob Squarepants) King Neptune (Both were bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Ghosts Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Toon Force Characters